What's Going On Here, Boys?
by Lillyflower01
Summary: You and Harley Keener have been best friends ever since your father, Tony Stark, introduced the two of you. You liked to think you knew everything about him. But there was one little fact that had been failed to be mentioned to you. Needless to say, you are very angry when you find a bigheaded bully teasing your friend. (I own nothing but my ideas)


**Disclaimer: I got this idea by reading ebi per's story "Nobody Messes With You But Me", which I suggest you read because it's a great story.**

Saying you didn't know Harley Keener well would be a lie. The two of you had become best friends immediately after your father introduced the two of you, even though you were a couple years older than him. You visited him nearly every week (you would visit him more often if you lived closer) and when you weren't visiting him, you were calling or texting him. So you knew each other pretty well.

But there was one thing you'd never known about Harley. Something you'd never even considered. Because why would you? Who _wants_ to consider the fact that maybe their best friend is being bullied in school? And, of course, if anyone did consider this, they'd immediately shake their heads and chuckle at their idiocy as they think to themselves: _'My best friend's too amazing to be bullied'_.

But sometimes it's the most amazing people that get the short end of the stick.

"Hey, (Y/N)."

You glanced up from the sandwich you had been munching on when your father, Tony Stark, swaggered into the kitchen.

"Hey, dad," You sent Tony a nod in a form of greeting.

"What're you up to today?" he questioned.

"I'm gonna head over to visit Harley," You informed.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you visit him on Saturdays?"

"Yeah, but I don't have any homework today so I figured I'd go pick him up from school," You shrugged.

Tony nodded absentmindedly. "If you're able to, you should bring him back here."

You smiled at the thought of the last time Harley had been over to your house. His large grin hadn't left his face the rest of the day, and his eyes were as wide as saucers as he wrapped his arms around your waist thanking you for bringing him to Iron Man's mansion.

"I'll try," You chuckled a bit.

"Okay, well, I have work to do," Tony told you. "So I will see you later."

And with that he was gone, his feet making slapping noises on the clean floor.

You finished up the last of your sandwich, licking the last remains off your fingers. You wandered out of the kitchen, eventually finding yourself in a small room, where the iron man-like suit your father had made for you was waiting.

Five minutes later-Thanks to the fact that Tony had made the suits with the ability to fly faster than normal ("Some may say it's unsafe," he had said. "I say it's convenient.")-You were landing outside a small middle school, your feet touching the ground just as students spilled out of the open doors. You stepped out of the suit, crossing your arms over your chest as you scanned the faces for the familiar mop of blonde hair.

Young teenagers' eyes flickered towards you, quiet whispers being exchanged as they walked past you. A few even approached you for an autograph, and more than a few asked if your father was going to show up as well.

But out of all these students you couldn't find your young friend. Eventually, you decided it was best to call him. You pulled your phone out of your back pocket, dialing the number of the blonde. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. Four times. You were about to give up and end the call when Harley finally picked up.

"Hey, sweetheart,"

You frowned at the voice that was obviously _not_ Harley's.

"Who is this?" You questioned.

But the boy on the other end of the phone didn't answer your question. Instead you could hear him taunting someone else.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend/boyfriend?"

"Give that back, E.J.!" You heard Harley yelp.

"Where are you?" You blurted out.

When no one answered, you let out an exasperated sigh. You hung up the call, and searched through your apps, looking desperately for the app that could help you track Harley's cell. It didn't take long to find it and, when you did find it, you wasted no time in rushing over to where the phone supposedly was.

Sure enough, you turned a corner and there was Harley, jumping in the air as he attempted to grab his silver Stark Phone from a buff brunette boy. The boy was obviously a few years older than Harley-probably about your own age-as well as being taller and larger than him. Basically, this boy-E.J. you believed his name was-was stronger than Harley in every way possible.

E.J. laughed tauntingly as he raised the phone even higher, making Harley bite his lip in distress.

"C'mon! Just give it back!" whined the blonde. "I can't say that I've broken _another_ phone!"

E.J. shrugged. "That aint my problem!"

You bit the inside of your cheek, anger bubbling up in your stomach.

You quickly realized that just standing there wasn't actually helping. So you forced your feet to start walking. You stormed up the E.J. and wrapped your fingers around his wrist in a death grip. The boy's head whipped around, his wide eyes locking onto your blazing angry eyes.

"So what's going on here, boys?" You snarled.

Nonsense spluttered out of E.J.'s mouth, obviously trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Hey, aren't you (Y/N) Stark?" he asked.

"Don't change the subject!" You roared. "But sense you ask, yes I am. And I can ruin your life if I ever catch you picking on Harley again."

E.J. smirked at you in a flirty manner. "Maybe I'd consider leaving him alone if you gave me your cell."

You looked the brunette up and down, disgust clear on your face. " _Ew_."

E.J.'s face contorted into anger at your words. The sound of Harley's quiet snickers met your ears, making you send him a smirk.

"Shut up, Keener!" shouted E.J.

Harley immediately smothered his laughter. This only caused the fire in your stomach to roar higher. God knew that kid never shut up, so if this bully was able to get Harley to stop talking with a snap of his fingers, that wasn't a good sign.

You blurted out the first line that came to your head, which just so happened to be that cheesy line everyone uses in the movies: "Why don't you pick on someone your own size‽" You actually had to suppress a flinch.

E.J. raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Look, just stay away from Harley or else your name will be all over the Internet," You warned.

"What're you gonna say? I haven't done anything worth being put on the Internet," E.J. sneered. "No one's gonna care about some idiot kid they don't know."

"My father's scheduled to go onto a talk show in a couple days," You informed. "Do you really want him to bring up how _you've_ been bullying his daughter's/son's/child's best friend?"

Something flashed in E.J.'s eyes, and you knew you'd gotten to him. E.J. wordlessly tossed Harley his phone before storming off; anger and embarrassment clear on his face. You stared after him, malice in your eyes.

A small chuckle snapped you out of your angry thoughts. You turned away from the retreating E.J. to find Harley grinning up at you.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" You replied with a smile of your own.

Harley responded by throwing his arms around your waist.

"You're a great friend," he told you, his words slightly muffled by your shirt.

You smiled lovingly at the young boy. "You too."

A giggle escaped Harley's throat. "I know."

You rolled your eyes. "Dad's had quite the affect on you."

Harley just laughed more.

"Want to come over to my house?" You asked. "Clint Barton might be coming over."

A small gasp left Harley's lips. "Yes! Yes! Oh, c'mon! Let's go!"

He wrapped his hands around your arm, his eyes wide and sparkling.

"Why's Clint coming over?" he questioned. "Are he and Tony going to fight off bad guys‽ Are they going to save the world again‽"

"No, he's coming over because I need to call him to ask him to bring the plane over here," You informed. "I flew here in my suit and have no other means of transportation."

A laugh bubbled out of Harley's throat.

"Ya know, you were kinda badass back there," Harley told you.

You gasped, faking offense. "Kind of‽"

Harley chortled. You rolled your eyes and wrapped an arm around the blonde, pulling him to your side.

"I love you, Harls, you know that, don't you?" You smiled.

"Yeah," Harley grinned. "I know. I love you too."


End file.
